1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for solar cell electrodes and electrodes fabricated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells generate electricity using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which converts photons of sunlight into electricity. In the solar cell, front and rear electrodes are formed on upper and lower surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the p-n junctions, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect at the p-n junction is induced by sunlight entering the semiconductor wafer and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect at the p-n junction provide electric current to the outside through the electrodes.